Andreja's Visit
by Hijanka
Summary: Edd's cousin, Andreja "Jaja" Andrade, comes to visit and get away from the stress of school, but she may end up having to prove a point. (First story published here, contains one-sided KevEdd.)
1. Chapter 1

((First chapter and first story I'm submitting here. Ooooh, boy... God, I am so nervous!

Contains (kinda) one-sided KevEdd and my OC. My OC's name is Jaja and she's the girl I use for my profile picture. The story's also on my DA, link to my DA account is on my profile!))

An airplane landed in Peach Creek's airport and the passengers slowly started to file out. One of the last people off the plane was a skinny girl with shoulder-length black hair wearing a red bandana and a red dress. Her name was Andreja Andrade, but everyone just called her Jaja. This wasn't the first time she was visiting Peach Creek and she wasn't certain it wouldn't be the last.

"It's been a while since I was in Peach Creek," she smiled to herself, "I don't think it's changed in the slightest."

Jaja collected her bags, hailed herself a cab, and gave the driver the address.

"Where are you visiting from?" the driver asked. Her accent gave away the fact that she was from Britain, but where in Britain is what he wanted to know.

"I'm from Bath," she answered, "Y'know, the place with the Roman baths? I'm just here to visit my cousin for a little while."

They didn't talk after that, except when the driver announced they'd reached their stop. She paid the driver and walked up to the blue house on the corner of the Cul-de-Sac.

"This house hasn't changed at all," Jaja tilted her head in curiosity, "I wonder why that is? Oh, well..."

She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Inside, her younger cousin, Eddward, or Edd, was doing some last minute cleaning up for her arrival. He would've had more time to organize the house if his friend Eddy hadn't dragged him into another scheme. The doorbell chimed and Edd quickly ran to answer it.

"Eddward!" Jaja grinned and hugged the shorter boy, "It's been far too long, my darling!"

"Andreja," Edd said awkwardly, "It's only been about 7 years."

He didn't hug her back because he knew how dirty the planes could be.

"Look how...slightly taller you've gotten!" Jaja pulled away to look him over, "Aunty and Uncle have been taking good care of you. Where are they, anyhow?"

"They were called away on a last minute business trip," Edd explained.

"Well that's a shame! I was hoping to catch up with them, too. Whatever, we can have a nice time by ourselves, love."

"I suppose we can. Can I get you anything, Andreja?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to use your shower. That plane has left me feeling so unclean."

Edd showed her to the bathroom and left to prepare snacks. Shortly after he started preparations, his doorbell rang.

 _Probably Ed and Eddy,_ he thought.

His suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door and his two best friends sauntered in. Ed looked happy as always and Eddy was fuming with rage.

"That stupid Kevin thinks he's so great!" Eddy shouted in anger.

"Hello to you, too," Edd rolled his eyes at his friend's typical behaviour.

"Double D!" Ed smiled eyeing the bags at the door, "Did you get a puppy?"

"I did no such thing," Edd sighed, "What's Eddy going on about this time?"

"Shovel-Chin gave everyone jawbreakers but me!" Eddy stomped and shook his fist, "Where does he get the nerve?! After everything he did to us, he owes me!"

"Maybe it's because he doesn't like you?" Edd said boredly, "Or he doesn't respect you. Or both."

"Respect?" Eddy asked with piqued interest, "That's it! If I can make Kevin respect me, then he'll just give me ALL the jawbreakers! But how do I do that?"

"Eddward!" Jaja called from upstairs.

"Did you get a parrot?" Ed asked with happy anticipation.

"No," Edd answered, "That would be-"

"Eddward!" Jaja came down the stairs in nothing but a towel and shower cap, "Do you have a hairdryer? I couldn't find one, and-"

Eddy was looking over the black haired girl with wide eyes and a dumb expression. Ed just smiled and waved at her.

"I didn't know we had company!" Jaja said without a hint of embarrassment, "Please excuse me while I get changed."

"I didn't know you had a twin, Double D!" Ed said when Jaja went back upstairs.

It was true, Jaja and Edd looked _very_ similar. If Jaja were to hide most of her hair under a black sock hat and wear the same thing as Edd, she could easily pass for him. The easiest way to tell them apart (without her speaking) was Jaja had longer eyelashes and she was a little taller.

"She's not my twin," Edd went back to making his snacks, "She's-"

"A vision of beauty!" Eddy interrupted, "And my ticket to getting some respect! How old is she?!"

"She's my cousin, and if you must know she's 16."

"Perfect!" Eddy rubbed his hands together, "Having an older girlfriend will definitely get me respect. All I have to do is woo her."

"You're not woo-ing my cousin!" Edd snapped, "She's only here for one week, then she flies back to England."

"And older AND foreign girlfriend! Even perfecter!"

"But how will you tell her apart from Double D?" Ed scratched his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy scoffed, "She looks nothing like Double D! She's pretty!"

Edd decided to ignore the subtle insult about his looks and set out the snacks and drinks. Jaja came downstairs wearing the same red dress and purple shruggy, plus her red bandana.

"I'm guessing you two are Ed and Eddy?" she asked, "My name is Andreja. But you may call me Jaja if you want. I'll be with you darlings momentarily, I need to take the rest of my bags to the guest room."

"I can carry your bags!" Eddy quickly volunteered.

"That's quite alright," Jaja reached for her bag, "But thank you!"

"Or I can carry you!" Eddy tried to lift Jaja but found he was unable to.

"You REALLY don't have to do that..." Jaja raised an eyebrow at the boy's strange behaviour.

"Then I'll carry your bags and Ed can carry you!"

"What?"

"At your service!" Ed saluted and carried Jaja bridal style up the stairs to the bedroom next to Edd's.

"How...kind?" Jaja said uncomfortably.

"Do not mention it, Miss Double D!"

"Darling, there's only one 'D' in 'Andreja'."

Eddy slowly made his way into the room where he set the heavy bags down.

"Darling," Jaja took the bags from him, "Don't strain yourself. I can lift my bags just fine."

"It's no trouble," Eddy wheezed, "Do you need me to carry anything else?"

"No thank you, love. But I do believe my in-flight meal has worn off. Would you both care to join me for lunch?"

Jaja told the other two Ed's about her childhood and life in England. Jaja wasn't actually born in Bath, she was born in Bradford but her family moved to Bath because they thought Bradford was too unsafe. She spent summers with her grandparents in Cambridgeshire where she worked on their farm. That was why she was so strong, even if she didn't look it.

"If you want," Eddy said in his best Casanova voice, "I can show you around Peach Creek, later."

"That does sound lovely," Jaja nodded, "We can all go together!"

"As a group?" Eddy's spirits dropped.

"Of course as a group! Just let me get my handbag."

"You got it, Miss Double D!" Ed waved as she went to get her purse.

"Why does Ed keep calling her that?" Eddy asked, genuinely confused.

((Andreja "Jaja" Andrade is owned by me. I'm not a very good writer, so please tell me where I can improve!))


	2. Chapter 2

((WOOO! Thank you for following, super nuke fan!))

Eddy was trying to impress Jaja with his tour of the Cul-de-Sac. Basically, he said all the other kids were like his fan club or entourage. Ed happy ran behind them, laughing at nothing in particular, and Double D rolled his eyes at Eddy's attempts at impressing Jaja.

"And that's Rolf," Eddy pointed to the boy with a unibrow and blue hair, "He's like my gofer."

"Shouldn't he have a furry suit?" Ed questioned.

"Not THAT kind of gopher!" Eddy grumbled at his simple friend, "He runs errands for me!"

"Ed-boys!" Rolf strolled over to them, "So very nice it is to see you. And hello, Girl-Who-Looks-Like-Double-D-Ed-Boy! I am Rolf!"

"Nice to meet you," Jaja said to him, "My name's Andreja, but you can just call me Jaja if that's easier for you."

"Don't speak to me unless spoken to!" Eddy snapped at Rolf, "Now go get me a soda, gofer!"

"Rolf is not a gopher," Rolf said, "He does not dig in the garden and eat Nana's vegetables."

"Not THAT kind of gopher!"

"The boys were just showing me around the neighbourhood," Jaja cut in, "Would you like to walk us, Rolf?"

"Rolf is not finished his chores for the day, so no. He will not be able to walk with Napkin-On-Head-Ed-Girl. Perhaps he will see you tomorrow. Good-bye, Ed-boys and Ed-girl!"

Rolf went home.

"As I was saying," Eddy growled, "That bald kid is Jonny. He entertains me whenever I'm bored."

"Oh my," Jaja said, "I wonder what his life is like... And why is he carrying around a board of wood with a face on it?"

"That is Jonny's best friend," Edd explained, "His name is Plank and he seems to tell Jonny what to do and when."

"How very interesting..." Jaja furrowed her brows.

Jonny looked up from what he was doing and went to meet the new girl.

"Wow!" Jonny said when he got close enough, "Did you guys finally make your cloning machine? There's TWO Double D's!"

"Nice to meet you...?" Jaja raised her eyebrow at Jonny.

"You made a British clone who's a girl?!" Jonny gasped, "Isn't that amazing, Plank?!"

Plank said nothing.

"She's not a clone," Edd sighed, "She's my cousin."

"Aww," Jonny pouted, "I was gonna ask you guys if you could make a clone of me and Plank to do our chores instead of us... I would've paid big bucks for my own clone. And Plank would've, too!"

"WAIT!" Eddy cut in, "We DO have a cloning machine!"

"You do?!" Jonny asked eagerly.

"We do?" Ed and Double D said at the same time.

"We sure do!" Eddy said mischievously, "And to use it is only $1 per limb!"

 _This must one of those 'scams' Eddward mentioned in his e-mails,_ thought Jaja, _I can't let them just take this poor lad's money._

"Young man," Jaja spoke up, "Why don't you save your money and maybe hire someone to do your chores for you?"

"Hire someone?" Jonny repeated.

"Yes," Jaja nodded, "I mean, who's to say the clone won't want to run away and have fun like you and your, erm, friend? Besides, the clones aren't very, um, sturdy."

"They're not?! Boy, you saved me and Plank a bunch of money, lady! Thanks!"

Jonny and Plank went back to their house. Eddy was about to snap at Jaja for making him lose money, when he saw Kevin riding into the Cul-de-Sac on his bike. His plan to get respect was still in effect.

"That kid with the huge chin is Kevin," Eddy said loud enough for Kevin to here, "He always wants to hang out with me because I'm so cool and he's a DORK."

"What'd you call me?!" Kevin stormed over to the Ed's.

"Eddy," Edd whispered harshly, "What have you done?!"

"You heard me!" Eddy called, "DORK!"

Kevin rolled up his sleeved and cracked his knuckles as he approached the four.

"I'm soooo scared!" Eddy faked fear, "Do your worst, DORK!"

"Stop, Eddy!" Ed hid behind Double D, "Pain is bad for Ed!"

"Why I oughta-" Kevin stopped himself when he saw Jaja. His expression changed from one of malice to one of being dumbstruck.

"Judging by the red hat and green top," Jaja flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'm guessing you're Kevin. The one who always picks on my cousin. I always said when I met you, I'd strangle you with me bare hands, but I dunno where your neck has been."

"Dorks," Kevin said in a softer tone, "Who's this?"

"This is my cousin," Edd explained once again, "She's just visiting from England for one week."

"The name's Andreja," Jaja introduced herself, "And I don't appreciate you calling my cousin and his friends dorks! Honestly, did you ever learn manners, you swine?"

"Andreja..." Kevin repeated dreamily, "That's the most beautiful sound I've ever seen..."

 _Double Dork has a girl twin,_ Kevin thought, _Perfect! Now no one will ever know..._

"Back off!" Eddy pushed Kevin backwards, "I saw her first!"

"You?!" Kevin sneered, "As if someone who looks like YOU has a shot with someone who looks like HER."

"Someone who looks like Double D?" Ed asked in confusion.

"Saw me?" Jaja cut in, "What the bloody devil are you two...? Oh dear. Eddward, I wish to go home. These two are making me uncomfortable. Good-bye, Ed!"

"Bye-bye, Miss Double D!"

"You're leaving?" Eddy gasped, "Wait! I'll walk you home, Jaja!"

"He can't find his way out of an empty empty room!" Kevin retorted, "I'll walk you home!"

"I trust Eddward knows the way back to his own house," Jaja sniffed, "We don't need any assistance. Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen."

"She's so foreign!" Eddy sighed with a dumb smile on his face.

"Don't even think about it!" Kevin pushed Eddy away, "She's mine!"

"I don't think so!"

"One of you can just have Double D," Ed suggested, completely serious.

"Why would I wanted Double Dork?!" Kevin asked in a more nervous tone than he was going for.

"She looks just like him," was Ed's response, "But she is not as pretty."

"No she doesn't!" Kevin said quickly, "I-I'm going home, too many dorks!"

((Review, plox!))


	3. Chapter 3

((OMG! Ern Estine 13624, thank you so much for reviewing and faving! This new chapter is for you!))

The next day, all the kids in the Cul-de-Sac had heard about the arrival of Jaja and they wanted to meet her. She happily told everyone about what it was like in Bath and how she'd learned Krav Maga when she was in Bradford to defend herself. She was by no means a Krav Maga expert, but she knew enough moves to survive incase someone attacked her. All the while, Eddy and Kevin were trying to impress her. Kevin tried showing her tricks on his bike and Eddy showed her plans for previous scams. Neither were very impressive to the black haired girl.

"Those two are driving me up a wall," Jaja whispered to herself, "Who do they think they're trying to impress?"

"Eddy and Kevin think you're really pretty," Ed repeated, "But they don't think Double D is pretty. It's very strange."

"That is peculiar," Jaja nodded, "I mean, you'd think they'd be drooling over my cousin, wouldn't you? But they don't seem to fancy him in the slightest. Time to do a little investigating."

Jaja walked over to Kevin and Eddy and said, in her best flirty voice, "May I talk to one of you alone?"

Eddy was about to volunteer himself when Kevin pushed him out of the way.

"We can talk!" he grinned at her, "We can talk about anything you want."

The two went around the corner to talk alone.

"Kevin," Jaja started, "I'm aware that you find me to be attractive-"

"Who told you?!" Kevin asked nervously.

"No one told me," Jaja reassured him, "I just figured it out on my own. You weren't exactly subtle. I just want to know-"

"Yes!" Kevin grabbed her by the shoulders, "Yes! I will go out with you!"

"Not what I was gonna ask!" Jaja snapped, "And take your hands off of me, you prat! I just wanna know why you find me so attractive."

"Where do I begin?" Kevin grinned, "You have that cute gap in your teeth, you always wear that thing on your head, you're so organized and smart-"

"Darling," Jaja interrupted him, "You just described my cousin."

"What?! No I didn't!"

"You totally did. It's a little unsettling, actually."

"I wasn't talking about Double Dork!" Kevin tried to hide the redness in his cheeks, "I was talking about YOU and only YOU."

 _Oh man,_ Kevin thought, _She's on to me!_

"Don't you call my cousin a dork, wanker!" Jaja huffed.

"Well that's what he is!" Kevin retorted, a bit too harshly than he intended.

"You are so dense!" Jaja threw her hands up in defeat, "I'm going to talk to someone else! DON'T follow me!"

Jaja was about to join the group again, when she saw Eddy writing something and narrating.

"My dearest," Eddy sighed as he wrote, "How do I love thee? You're tall and skinny and you like headgear. You have a big, wide eyes and you love red and purple-"

"That's me cousin," Jaja said from behind him.

"No it's not!" Eddy quickly covered his work.

Ed snatched the paper from him and read what was on it.

"You wrote a love poem to Double D?" he asked happily, "That is so sweet! I once wrote a love poem to gravy!"

"It's not about Double D at all!" Eddy snatched the letter back, "Double D is nothing like this!"

"Oooooh," Jaja moaned and started to sway, "Me head hurts... I think I'm going home..."

 _Those boys are so dense..._ Jaja thought as she lay awake in bed that night, _Something needs to be done! But what...?_


	4. Chapter 4

Jaja woke up early the next morning. She knew exactly what to do about her cousin's friend and...sort of friend? What was Edd's relation with Kevin, anyways? Friends? Acquaintances? Bitter enemies 'til death? ...whatever.

 _He's going to hate me for coming in here,_ Jaja thought to herself as she snuck into Edd's room, _But it's for a good cause._

Jaja quietly took one of Edd's red shirts, as well as a pair of his purple shorts, red socks, blue shoes, and black beanie from the room and snuck out. She slipped on the outfit then pinned her long hair up and put the hat on over her red bandana. Admiring herself in the mirror, Jaja decided she made a convincing enough Edd. She was a little taller than him and not as skinny, plus she had longer eyelashes, but she was a good likeness. Unfortunately, Edd's shirt rode up a little higher on her because of the height difference and the gap in her teeth wasn't as big. To ensure Edd wouldn't come out and mess up her plan, she left a few messes around the house for him to tidy up.

"I don't know how those idiots don't see it," she shrugged to herself, "Now to work on my American accent."

Jaja cleared her throat and spoke to her reflection in her best American voice. " _Ahem._ Salutations! My name is Eddward with two "D"'s and I am a germaphobe! I look just like my cousin, Jaja, but my two dumb friends refuse to see it because of their latent homosexual feelings for me!"

Jaja giggled mischievously to herself and walked out the door. Ed and Eddy were already outside washing a red sports car.

"Salutations!" Jaja said in her "Edd" voice, "What might you gentlemen be up to on this fine morning?"

"Hello!" Ed waved at her, "Did you gain weight?"

"How rude!" Jaja took genuine offence to that. She did weigh more than Edd, but she didn't need people to tell her that.

"Check it out!" Eddy slipped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm gonna impress Jaja with this awesome looking car!"

"Are you not too young to drive...?" she asked apprehensively, not at all amazed that Eddy didn't see through her disguise.

"It's my dad's," Eddy explained, "But we just have to say it's mine. Don't you think she's gonna love it?!"

"Why are you trying to impress m- _her_ , again?"

"To get respect, Sockhead! If Shovel-chin sees I can score an older woman, then he's gotta respect me!"

"Your memory is going," Ed spoke up.

"Did it not occur to you there are other ways to get respect?" Jaja pulled the shirt down more, "Like not trying to cheat people out of their money? Or if you wanted Jaja to like you more, you could just talk to her?"

"Either help me or go home!" Eddy snapped at the very girl he was trying impress.

"Who poured ice cubes down your trousers?" Jaja mumbled to herself as she helped him to polish the red car. As they were working on the car, Kevin came riding towards them.

"Double Dweeb!" he yelled to Jaja in disguise, "Where's Andreja?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jaja asked suspiciously.

"There's this movie playing and I wanna take her."

"Not if I take her first!" Eddy butt in.

"Maybe we can all go as a group?" Jaja suggested, "We could ask Rolf and Nazz and that wimpy kid with the headgear to come, too."

"Don't forget me, kids!" Ed nodded in agreement.

"See?" Jaja smiled a bit, "Even the lovable oaf agrees with me!"

"Go back to polishing the car!" Eddy barked at Jaja and Ed.

"Okie dokie!" Ed saluted and went back to work.

"Why can't you two just go back to fighting over Nazz?" Jaja sighed.

"Nazz is cute," Eddy admitted, "But your cousin is... She's... She's just... Wow! Her chin is a little big-"

"-Oi!" Jaja resisted the urge to hide her chin with her shirt.

"But it's cute how she always hides her hair with that bandana," Eddy continued.

"It's hard to believe you're related to her," Kevin snickered, "How'd a dork like you get such a hot cousin?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Jaja rubbed her temples, "We look the same!"

"No you don't," Kevin scoffed.

"Listen here-"

"LOOK OUT!" Ed cut her off as he slipped on the sponge he dropped and came sliding towards the other three.

"What the bloody devil?!" Jaja lost her American accent for a brief moment. Before she could move out of the way, Ed smacked into her and she fell to the ground, knocking the hat off her head.

"Oh my..." Jaja said dizzily as she sat up. She shook her head to clear her vision, dislodging the already loosened bobby pins and freeing her hair.

"You're not Double D!" Eddy said in shock.

"No, I'm not."

"Cool trick, though," Eddy said, "I couldn't even tell you...were...Jaja..."

Realization hit Eddy like a brick and Kevin was upset that his big secret was possibly exposed. Eddy just stood there puzzled and Kevin ran off in the direction of his house, a distraught look on his face.

"Darling!" Andreja called after him, "Come back! Oh dear..."

Edd came out of his house just in time to see Andreja running after Kevin.

"I finally got those messes cleaned up," Edd said tiredly, "I could've sworn I tidied up last night... Was that Jaja wearing my clothes?"

"She was you!" Ed smiled at his friend, "I wonder if she can be me, also? Or maybe she can be a chicken!"

((Next chapter will be the last! OMG, Ed is hard to write x.x))


	5. Chapter 5

Jaja managed to run into Kevin's house after him before he could close the door. Kevin was obviously upset his secret had been found out. In truth, he only thought Jaja was pretty because of how much she looked like Edd. The redhead wasn't really sure when he started developing a crush on Double D. He never really had any problems with the little nerd and it was easy to have a conversation with him. Plus he was pretty cute... But Kevin had a reputation to uphold. If everyone in the Cul-de-Sac found out he had the hots for another guy, they might abandon him and then where would he be? Also, there was the fear of his parents disowning their gay son. His reasoning was if he couldn't have Double D, maybe he could have the girl who looked like him?

"Darling," Jaja called, "Please talk to me."

"I don't wanna!" Kevin yelled to her.

"Talk to me!" Jaja insisted, "It'll help. I promise I won't laugh. And I won't tell Eddward."

"You won't?" Kevin raised an eyebrow at her, " _Really_? You're not gonna use this as future blackmail material or something?"

"I swear on me granddad's toupee," Jaja said with her hand over hear heart, "And latent homosexual feelings are nothing to be ashamed of."

"You really are Double Dork's cousin," Kevin laughed dryly, "Using big words and stuff."

"I've been around longer than you," the Brit smirked, "I would've picked up some big words by now, love. Also, you're 12. Why would I blackmail you? Whatever. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Reluctantly, Kevin told the story about how he'd always admired Edd from afar, but his secret fears kept him from making any moves. Jaja was...surprisingly understanding.

"I have a friend who went through the exact same thing," she explained, "You're at the age where you're just discovering things about yourself you wish weren't true and it hurts, don't it? And this is gonna sound hella corny, but if your friends were really your friends, they wouldn't care about you liking other blokes. Y'know what I'm saying?"

"I...guess...?" Kevin shrugged.

"I speak the truth, love. And if Eddward doesn't like you back, there'll be other guys."

"He doesn't like me back?!" Kevin suddenly panicked, grabbing Jaja by the shoulders and turning her to face him.

"I never said that!" Jaja frowned, "Let go of me! I said IF he doesn't like you back!"

"Do you know if he does?" Kevin took his hands off her.

"No, I don't. That, my dear, is none of my business. And YOU'LL never know if you don't just go for it and talk to him."

"You're right... Thanks, Andreja."

"You're welcome," Jaja stood up from her seat, "Now I do believe I've over stayed my welcome. Sorry if that turned into a counselling session, wasn't my intention at all!"

"No problem," Kevin lead her to the door.

"We should still hang out for the remainder of my visit," Jaja smiled as she left, "You seem like an alright young man."

The first thing the Brit saw when she walked outside was Edd with a very unamused look on his face.

"Eddward!" she held her hands up defensively, "I can explain! I was just trying to prove a point-"

"Next time," Edd stopped her, "Please just ask if you can borrow my clothes. What were you doing at Kevin's house?"

"That," Andreja stretched her arms over her head, "Is between Kevin and myself."

For the remainder of Andreja's visit, Edd and the other kids showed her some of Peach Creek's sites, like the, well, the creek and the jawbreaker factory. The factory was impressive, but Jaja wasn't overly fond of jawbreakers. A few times, Jaja had seen Kevin getting more friendly with Edd, but he chickened out last minute when it came to having a deep conversation.

At last, it was time for Jaja to go home. The butcher's shop probably needed her and she still had some last-minute school preparations to do.

"I'll definitely have to come back," she said, "Peach Creek is...interesting! Take care, my darlings!"

"It was great seeing you," Edd offered the taller girl a handshake.

"C'mere!" Jaja stooped to his level and hugged him around the shoulders instead, "You take care of yourself, Eddward love. Keep excelling in school and try not to get too caught up in those scams."

"Will do," Edd shakily hugged her back.

"Alright?" Jaja grinned and pulled away, "Good lad!"

Jaja climbed into the passenger seat of the cab and told the driver to leave.

"Bye-bye!" she waved to everyone as the taxi pulled out. She was met with waves back and the kids wishing her a safe trip.

"Kevin," Edd asked as Kevin was about to head back to his house, "What exactly did Andreja tell you that one day?"

"Well," Kevin rubbed the back of his head nervously, "She said... Uh. She...uhm... N-none of your business! Dork!"

Kevin ran into his house and left Edd standing there confused.

 _One day_ , he thought, _But not today..._

End

((Thanks for reading! *blows a kiss*))


End file.
